1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bio stimulating device having a digital signal control means and a voltage increasing means therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have recently appeared therapeutic devices which impart a certain level of voltage to the human body etc. in one of several stimulating modes, e.g., "pseudo-massage", "kneading", "thumping" or "pressing" mode selected by a microcomputer.
As different from this electrostimulating method, there has appeared an electrostimulating device using two high frequency oscillators to produse two outputs which produce stimulating pulses having a low frequency and large amplitude at portions inside the body where the high frequency electric energies cross.
These conventional electrostimulating devices utilize transformers or other coils to increase the source voltage input tens of times.
In these conventional devices, however, the voltage source and high frequency oscillators have never been assembled as an integral unit due to the significant difference in frequencies and output mechanisms.
Accordingly, a problem arises in that such conventional devices are large in size and difficult to carry.
Further, the energy consumed is large.